Daddy what's A Whore?
by JabbaWockyBaby
Summary: made in the 'I Love My Baby' universe. i think the title says it all, the question is what does Sasuke say and why is he so scared to answer? SasuNaru. rated T for some use of the 'F' word


This fic is based on a joke I heard when I was watching Grabriel Iglacias: I'm Not Fat…..I'm Fluffy

**Shinato – 5 years old**

**Anemone – 8 years old**

**Nanae – 8 years old**

**Ryuuma – just turned 10**

"speaking"

'_Sasuke's thoughts'_

_**

* * *

Daddy what's A Whore?**_

Sasuke finally had his month off and decided to make the best of it. Being the ANBU captain was hard work, they had missions galore, and after one mission was completed, almost immediately, they got another one to complete.

Naruto hated giving his husband so many mission to do but if he let Sasuke off easy then it wouldn't be fair to the others in the other shinobi, and if he was mad enough to do so then eventually someone would realize and make a complaint to the elders, if the villagers then take this seriously and debate on it then the Kyuubi vessel would be stripped of his Hokage duties and longer have that title, which would result in Tsunade being the Hokage on duty once more and she would kill Naruto because she got use to living the easy life only to be dragged back into working her ass off and falling asleep on her paper work only to be rudely interrupted by someone.

When I said Sasuke was going to make the best of his month of I didn't mean go out and have fun like any other ninja would do and go to clubs and stuff, I meant he was going to laze around the house for the whole month, sleep for hours on end and of course spend some time with his family plus somehow find time to fuck Naruto.

On this particular day, which was a Saturday actually, everyone was home but not all in the same area, Naruto and Ryuuma were outside by the lake, Ryuuma was practicing his Fire Ball Jutsu with Naruto's supervision. Anemone and Nanae were upstairs in their room playing with the little kitten the found two days ago and begged their father to keep, he said no but after they gave him the sad puppy eyes that their mother taught them extremely well, he gave up.

Right now the raven and his younger son Shinato were in the living room, Sasuke lying in the couch with the remote in hand flipping through random channels while his son was lying on his stomach on the floor in front on his father with a stack of papers and crayons scattered all over the floor, he was drawing random things that only he knew what it was. The two were actually having a conversation while flipping through channels and drawing, if someone were to just walk in the room it would look as if Shinato was ranting on about some random thing while Sasuke was just saying "hn" and "uh-huh" whenever necessary and not paying attention to what his son was say, but they both knew he was listening intently to what his son had to say. They just weren't making any eye contact seeing that they were busy that's all.

* * *

"Daddy, what's a whore?" This sudden question made Sasuke's eyes lose contact with the TV and make his way to the boy on the ground.

"I beg your pardon?" he needed confirmation on what his son just asked.

"What's a whore?" he repeated, thinking his daddy didn't hear him properly the first time.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Umm….," he started, trying to remember where he heard it, "Sometime when we were out, I heard uncle Suigetsu use it when he was talking to uncle Sai."

"Hn." He said making a mental note to kill Suigetsu the next time he saw him.

"So what is it?"

"Shin I don't think you should know right now."

"Why." He whined.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"But you always that papa I wanna know now!"

"I said no."

"But I wanna know now!"

"No."

"Why??"

"FOR GOD SAKES I SAID NO!!!" he didn't mean to yell at him, hell he didn't even know he did it until it was over and his son looked at him in shock as tears started to well up in the corner of his eyes. He didn't mean to yell, he was just trying to save his life, if Naruto found out he told his son what a whore was he would probably kill him, or worse deprive him of sex and he couldn't live without that.

Apparently he yelled a bit too loud because two seconds later a murderous aura was felt throughout the house, that only meant one thing….Naruto heard him. From that moment Shinato went from being Sasuke's son to 'mama's little cub', the aura grew stronger and stronger by the second which terrified Sasuke but felt oddly relaxing to Shinato.

Then mama lion finally arrived to save her baby cub.

"Sasuke, why in the world, did you raise your voice at my baby?" Naruto asked in a dangerously calm voice which really meant, "Sasuke Uchiha, why the fuck did you yell at my baby?!!" but he couldn't say that because the last thing he needed was for his son to go about the place saying the word 'fuck' and say that he heard his mother using it.

"Umm what? I didn't yell at him." the Uchiha lied, out of fear.

"Then why does my Shin-chan look like he's about to cry?" he inquired as he went over to comfort his youngest son.

"He probably just saw something on TV that frightened him that's all." The raven knew Naruto wasn't that stupid to believe him but he was just stalling for time before his spouse kills him.

"You yelled at him." The blonde replied bluntly.

"I didn't yell at him, I swear, if I did the girls would have heard it because they were in the house the whole time but you didn't hear anything now did you girls?" referring to his twin daughters who came downstairs after hearing their daddy yell to see what was wrong.

Sasuke looked at them with pleading eyes which said something along the lines of_, 'If you don't want daddy to die, please, please, please say no.'_

They looked from their father to their mother and said innocently, "Mummy, daddy didn't yell at Shinato-chan, we didn't hear anything."

"Oh, yeah then why did you two come rushing down the stairs like that?"

'_FUCK!!!'_

"Umm…. well…..we…. umm….."

"I heard him shout!" Ryuuma blurted out and smirked at his father. Sasuke stared at his older son in shock, _'you evil son of a bitch!'_

"Yes he did! He yelled at me and only because I asked him a question." Shinato finally decided to speak.

"Shin-chan, what was the question you asked him?"

'_Shinato Uchiha don't you dare tell Naruto what you asked me!'_

"I asked him what a whore was and he yelled at me."

"Well that explains a lot." Naruto chuckled which took Sasuke by surprise, "Sasuke you can tell him what it means but just tell him it in a way that he would understand and also know that it's wrong to use the word."

"Are you serious? You really want me to tell him what it means?"

"Well he did ask you didn't he? Better you tell him than some stranger."

"Okay, Shin you still wanna know what a whore is?"

"Yeah"

"It's Karin."

The answer took Naruto by surprise but he thought about it for a minute……

"That could work."

_**

* * *

Owari**_

**Sorry if it sucked :'( but I'm just to lazy and tired to give a shit XP**

**Please review and be nice**

**Ja ne!!!!X3**


End file.
